The present invention relates in general to ventilation devices that are inserted into or otherwise installed in or used with windows, and more specifically to an adaptable, ventilating insert for use with the windows of trucks, tractor-trailer rigs and the like.
Truck drivers often rest or sleep in the cabs of their vehicles. To avoid running the vehicle's engine to power an air-conditioner unit, the driver may wish to open at least one of the vehicle's windows to provide ventilation to the interior of the cab. An open window, however, may create as many problems as it solves because insects, the elements, thieves, and other intruders can access the interior of the cab. Thus, there is a need for a system and/or device that allows the operator of a truck or similar vehicle to ventilate the interior of the vehicle's cab without compromising privacy, security, and safety. Such a system or device would also prevent unwanted insects and birds from entering the ventilated cab and would allow the operator of a truck to rest or sleep in the vehicle's cab more peacefully and comfortably than a partially or completely open window would permit.